revengeofthesithfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was also called Ani, which was the nickname given to him by his single mother Shmi. At the beginning of episode III, he served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, then about mid-way through the movie, he turned to the Dark Side, (aka: The Galactic Empire), as a Sith Lord: Darth Vader, as this is the name given to him by his master, Darth Sideous. Anakin was supposedly the "Chosen One," as the Jedi Prophecy was read, perhaps, suggested by Master Yoda, the prophecy was read wrong, for Anakins siding with the Galactic Empire. He was the secret husband of Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, and begat a son and a daughter, in which, were twins. Luke and Leia. Early Life Thousands of years before Skywalker's birth, Anakin Skywalker appeared in a vision to Jedi Master Q'Anillia as Darth Vader, along with his son, Luke Skywalker and his descendant, Cade Skywalker, as well as Zayne Carrick. All four of these individuals would later be affected by the Muur Talisman. The vision also showed Karness Muur, hundreds of Rakghouls, and a burning city. Skywalker's mother, Shmi Skywalker, claimed that her son was conceived without a father, but could not explain how that had happened. It was the theory of Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn that the will of the Force caused his birth. There is evidence to suggest that Anakin's birth may have been engineered by the Sith Lord Darth Plageueis as part of an experiment in immortality Episode III: Revenge of the Sith A day following his twentieth birthday, there was an attempt on the life of Padme Amidala, now the Senator of the Chommell Sector, by the bounty hunter Zam Wessell. Skywalker was personally assigned to protect and escort Amidala back to her homeworld. To avoid looking conspicuous, the two traveled as refugees. Skywalker had not seen her in ten years, though he had thought about her daily since their parting at Naboo. His childhood fascination with her had turned into a powerful infatuation. In conversation, Skywalker revealed his affection for her, his frustration with Obi-Wan's training methods, a distrust of the political process, and his view of the need for one strong leader. Over a short time, his infatuation for her blossomed into something more: love. Eventually Amidala began to return his feelings. It was at Amidala's lake retreat where the two lost their inhibitions and shared their first kiss. Both seemed entranced with the other despite their different social castes. However, Amidala eventually came to her senses, and while Skywalker was concerned with his feelings and living in the present moment—even suggesting they could keep their relationship a secret—Amidala was more concerned with duty and obligation. She had enough foresight to know their current situations would not allow for a relationship between them. Skywalker's pursuit of a relationship with her was in violation of Jedi tradition, which held that although Jedi were not required to be celibate, they were to avoid attachment to all but the Force itself. Shortly before the war's end, the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia handed Skywalker and Kenobi a valuable clue to the identity of the mysterious Darth Sidious: Nute Gunray's mechno-chair. This device carried a unique holotransceiver that bore intelligence capable of leading the Republic forces to their ultimate quarry, the ever-elusive Sidious. Mace Windu took up the lead on Coruscant, while Skywalker and Kenobi tracked the lead in the Outer Rim Territories. Adventures for both teams waited as the trail in the Outer Rim led back to the Works on Coruscant, just in time for an attack on Coruscant by the Confederacy, causing Skywalker and Kenobi to rush back to Coruscant after their visit to Tythe. Back on Coruscant, just as the identity of Darth Sidious loomed ever closer, the battle overhead delayed and dissolved the investigation. Windu joined the battle, clashing with General Grievous, who eventually escaped, though injured, and captured Chancellor Palpatine, taking him to his flagship, the Invisible Hand. Before the Separatist armada was able to flee Coruscant, however, Skywalker and Kenobi finally returned from the Outer Rim in an attempt to rescue the "captive" Chancellor. Moving into the thick of the battle, they stormed the Confederacy's flagship in their [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors]]. The two Jedi fought their way through the ship until they reached the General's Quarters atop the command tower, where Palpatine was being held hostage. As the two Jedi attempted to free him, Count Dooku entered the room escorted by two super battle droids to confront the two Jedi. Unlike their first encounter with Dooku on Geonosis three years prior, Skywalker and Kenobi fought together against him in a coordinated duel, until the Sith Lord used the Force to choke Kenobi. He then simultaneously back-kicked Skywalker and threw Kenobi across the room, rendering the Jedi Master unconscious and pinning him with a piece of a walkway dislodged by the Force. Skywalker fought on, eventually losing control of his emotions as Dooku taunted him. He began to unleash all his fear, anger and hatred, beating away at Dooku's Makashi with his own Djem So mastery. The short duel ended abruptly when Skywalker sliced off Dooku's hands, rendering the Sith Lord helpless; an act of vengeance from their first duel when Anakin lost his arm to Dooku.Pleased with the outcome, Palpatine urged Anakin to kill Dooku. After hesitating to give in to the Chancellor's wishes, Skywalker crossed two lightsabers (his own and Dooku's) at the Sit h's neck, cutting off his head and killing him instantly. Anakin did not yet know that Palpatine was also Darth Sidious, nor did he know that he was being used to betray Dooku so that Palpatine could train the young Jedi in the ways of the dark side and make him Dooku's replacement. Nonetheless, Anakin immediately regretted his un-Jedi-like action, citing that the murder of a defenseless foe was not the Jedi way. Palpatine, however, eased Skywalker's conscience by claiming that such an action of violence was "only natural" in such a situation, and that, as Anakin himself had confided to him, the young Jedi already was familiar with murder from his encounter with the Sand People that killed his mother, Shmi. Anakin then freed Palpatine from his bonds and escaped the Quarters, carrying an unconscious Obi-Wan on his back, ignoring the Chancellor's orders to leave the Jedi Master behind in order to avoid carrying the extra weight. Their escape was short lived, however, as they were soon captured and brought before General Grievous on the bridge of the vessel, where Anakin and the General met face to face at last, after having clashed indirectly many times during the war. Grievous commented that he found Anakin to be too young for a man of his reputation, to which the Jedi smugly responded that the General was "shorter than he expected." Then, at Skywalker's command, R2-D2 created a distraction, giving the two Jedi enough time to regain their lightsabers, cut off their binders and attack the general's bodyguards and droids. Grievous eventually managed to escape the Jedi and deploy all the escape pods as his flagship began to plummet to the galactic capital below, drawn by the planet's gravity. Skywalker managed to pilot what was left of the ship to a crash landing on a platform in an abandoned industrial area on Coruscant. Upon his return to Coruscant, Skywalker was reunited with his wife where she informed him of her pregnancy, which he was overjoyed to hear. However, he was later troubled by visions of Amidala dying in childbirth. To save his wife, Skywalker desired to look upon and research holocrons of learned Masters, holocrons that were restricted by all but the Jedi Masters. When Palpatine made Skywalker his representative on the Jedi Council, he naturally assumed that made him a Master, thus giving him access to the restricted holocrons. However, though the other Jedi reluctantly accepted Anakin's placement on the Council, they denied him the rank of Jedi Master, infuriating and frustrating him. After the session a tense Skywalker expressed his incensed opinion to Kenobi on the matter, working around the fact he needed to be a Master to save Amidala. Further severing his trust in them, the Council urged Skywalker to keep tabs on Palpatine, although Kenobi was against this decision. This led Skywalker to lose his respect for the members of the governing body, a mistrust and plaguing uncertainty that he revealed to his wife. It was shortly after this time that Skywalker was met by Iguni who, after sharing a brief conversation with him, had a Force vision of Anakin's fall to the dark side; what Iguni did with this vision is unknown. Skywalker sought Yoda's counsel about his intense, prophetic visions that someone close to him would die, though he did not reveal the identity of the person in question. Yoda, unaware of the intensity of Skywalker's love for Amidala, told him to "Train yourself to let go… of everything you fear to lose." Anakin was unsatisfied with this response. As he continued to meet with Palpatine, the Chancellor slowly began to plant the seeds of the dark side in Skywalker. Playing to his fear of Amidala's death, he told Skywalker the story of a Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis, who was powerful enough to stop others from dying, which caught Skywalker's attention. Eventually Palpatine revealed his true self, and offered Skywalker the chance to learn the ways of the dark side and use its power to save Amidala. Skywalker promptly reported Palpatine's identity to Windu, though he regretted his choice as Palpatine's words tortured his mind. Windu, after instructing Skywalker to remain at the Jedi Temple, went, with three other Jedi—Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto—to arrest the Chancellor. Palpatine fought with the Jedi, slaying three of them almost immediately and leaving only Windu. He and Palpatine continued to fight until the Jedi Master gained the advantage, pointing his weapon at the throat of the cowering Sith (although Palpatine appeared to have lost, this may have been intentional on his part for the purpose of gaining sympathy from Skywalker, his hoped-for protégé). Back at the Jedi Temple, meanwhile, Skywalker brooded over an overwhelming thought: with Palpatine's death, he would lose the chance to save his wife from the fate in his dreams Tormented by thoughts of Amidala dying without the benefit of Palpatine's knowledge, Skywalker rushed out of the Temple, grabbing an airspeeder and hurrying to Palpatine's location. He was uncertain what he was going to do; all he knew was he had to do something. Coincidentally, Skywalker arrived just in time to see Windu preparing to kill Palpatine. As if on cue, Palpatine attacked Windu with Force lightning while pleading to Skywalker for help. Barely managing to deflect Palpatine's lightning, Windu shouted at Anakin not to listen. During the self-inflicted onslaught, Palpatine went through a physical transformation as he struggled to intensify his dark side powers with his own life force, his face becoming hideously deformed and his eyes turning yellow. Windu prevailed and expressed a desire to kill Palpatine and end the Sith; however, Skywalker confronted him, stating that Palpatine must stand trial, and that to execute him was not the way of the Jedi. This was likely out of his regret for killing Dooku before in a similar situation, but clearly also out of his fear for losing the chance to save his wife from death. Windu ignored Skywalker and prepared to kill Palpatine, but in haste and rashness, the panicked Skywalker drew his lightsaber and severed Windu's right hand. Before Windu could respond, Palpatine used Force lightning to send the Jedi Master through the shattered window to his death. Upon realizing the full significance of what he had just done, Anakin was stricken with guilt and questioned his actions, but was too emotionally drained and dazed to resist Palpatine, who stated that he was fulfilling his destiny. He further encouraged Skywalker to embrace the dark side and become his apprentice. Anakin agreed to do anything Palpatine desired; all he wanted was to save Amidala's life and his help to do so. Palpatine promised Skywalker that, together, they could find the secret, tacitly admitting that he did not have the ability to hold back death. Anakin Skywalker then pledged himself to the Sith Order, and Sidious endowed him with a new name: Darth Vader. Palpatine assured Vader that every Jedi was an enemy of the state, including Kenobi, and it would be endless civil war unless the Jedi were destroyed. Vader was ordered by the Sith Master that, if he wanted to gain enough power in the dark side to save Amidala, he was to lead the 501st Legion into the Jedi Temple and kill every Jedi inside. Vader did this without question, slaughtering venerable Jedi and younglings alike. Vader even killed some Jedi Masters such as Cin Drallig. Some of the Jedi children even approached him, unaware that he was to be their destroyer. The atrocities committed by Vader and the 501st Legion resulted in smoke rising from the pillars of the Jedi Temple, easily visible from the Senate building. This would be the start of the Great Jedi Purge. Soon after the completion of Vader's assault on the Jedi Temple, he returned to his master for further instruction. Sidious then commanded Vader to travel to the nearby planet of Mustafar, where he was to kill the Separatist Council and bring peace to the soon-to-be-founded Empire. Vader obeyed, embracing his hatred and anger. Before he left, he briefly visited Amidala and informed her of his new mission to end the war for good. As he moved to leave, Vader assured her that all would be well and asked her to wait for him. Vader traveled to Mustafar and used Sidious' codes to pass through the Separatists' security. Vader left R2-D2 with his fighter so that his actions were neither witnessed nor recorded. He entered the room in which the Separatist leaders were and closed all of the doors, preventing any council member from escaping. At first, several of the leaders warmly welcomed him, before they recognized his overly publicized face. In their surprise, the corrupted Vader then began his massacre of the Separatist Council. After murdering all the members, along with their aides and guards in cold blood, he turned to the last one left—Nute Gunray, Sidious's former ally who had invaded and occupied Naboo before being defeated by Skywalker thirteen years before, and who had tried to murder his wife on several occasions during the Clone Wars. Before he died, Gunray pleaded with Vader, claiming that Lord Sidious had promised they would be left in peace; however, Vader killed him, replying that the Dark Lord had meant him to be left in pieces. His mission accomplished, the Sith Lord silently exited the room. Outside, overlooking the turbulent volcanic terrain, Vader contemplated his transformation and convinced himself that all he had done was for the benefit of the Republic. While doing so, he remembered his Master's order to communicate with him as soon as the enemy was defeated. During this communication, he thought of how soon he planned for their positions to be changed, and how soon he would kill the Dark Lord—just as soon as he discovered a way to preserve Amidala's life. Darth Sidious ordered Vader to send a message to the Trade Federation ships that the entire Separatist droid army be shut down immediately. He also warned Vader of danger before he cut off communication. Thinking him only joking, as the only thing arriving was his wife's ship, he left the bunker to meet her. Upon reuniting with Amidala, Vader discovered that Kenobi had revealed Vader's dark deeds in the Jedi Temple to her. Though he did not deny the accusation, Vader maintained that Kenobi was only attempting to turn her against him. Amidala tried to reason with him, convince him to retire from public service with her to raise their child, but Vader countered with his plan to overthrow Palpatine and set the both of them up in his place. Shocked and horrified, Amidala refused, stating that he had changed and was going down a path she could not follow. She pleaded with him to come back, promising she still loved him. However, unbeknownst to Amidala, Kenobi had stowed away on her ship to find Vader, and at that moment he appeared from the ship. Upon seeing his former master, Vader assumed Amidala had betrayed him and brought Kenobi to kill him. Overwhelmed by his anger and rage, he lashed out with the Force, choking his wife into unconsciousness, ignoring her tearful pleas of innocence. Kenobi also tried to reason with his former pupil, but Vader refused to listen, too corrupt to be turned from the dark side. Without warning, Vader leapt to attack his former Master and oldest friend. Vader and Kenobi fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the river of lava outside. The battle ended on the banks of a lava river, where Kenobi leaped to safety in order to claim the high ground, pleading with Vader to concede defeat and return from the dark path. Goaded on by his overwhelming pride and seething rage, Vader ignored his fatal tactical disadvantage and attempted to make the same jump so to continue the duel, only to be severely maimed and immobilized by Kenobi's blade, which severed both of his legs and his left arm. With his body disfigured and his ability to use the Force grievously reduced, Vader tried to claw his way up the talus using only his remaining prosthetic limb. As he did this, Obi-Wan and Vader exchanged their parting words Shortly after, the heat of the lava ignited Vader's clothing, burning his body severely. He was nearly immolated as he slid down to the edge of the burning lava riverbank. Kenobi retrieved Skywalker's lightsaber from nearby and left Vader for dead. He would keep this lightsaber until 0 BBY. As the flames began to subside, Vader kept himself alive with the Force, his unbreakable will, and sheer hatred; clawing his way back up the bank with his still-intact mechanical arm, struggling against his extreme injuries. Darth Sidious, now the newly-declared Emperor of the Galactic Empire, soon arrived and found his injured apprentice. He returned Vader to Coruscant via shuttle and repaired the damage to his body through intensive cybernetic enhancements at the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center. The Emperor ordered the medical droids to keep him awake during the agonizing surgery so the pain would fuel his rage, and therefore his power. His new robotic extremities were updated versions of the same technology that transformed General Grievous into a cyborg. Though he would still remain extremely powerful, Sidious knew that the injuries Vader had sustained had robbed him of much of his potential. Upon his revival as a cyborg, Vader questioned his Master about Amidala. Sidious told him that he had killed his wife in his anger. Overwhelmed by his despair in the belief he had killed Amidala and their unborn child, which fulfilled his prophetic dreams of her death, Vader destroyed the medical droids and severely damaged the facility through the Force. He broke his bindings on the operating table and struggled to walk under the sheer weight of his new prosthetics and armor. The only purpose that remained in Vader's life was his service to the new Emperor. The personality of Darth Vader became even more distinctive from Anakin Skywalker's due to the great physical and psychological damage that completely changed both his appearance and his character. His armor limited his vision, restrained his movement, and caused extreme frustration for Vader (in the early years, at least), but he would eventually retool his entire fighting style to make up for the lack of mobility that his armor imposed on him. As Darth Vader, Skywalker became a powerful asset to the Empire, serving as an enforcer, Jedi hunter, and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet of Palpatine's New Order. Now in possession of a great amount of power, Vader began settling into his position as Palpatine's enforcer. Although in possession of great wealth, Vader allowed himself few comforts. Among those were his personal retreat on Coruscant and Bast Castle on Vjun. The 501st Legion, the stormtrooper division he led in the extermination of the Jedi at the Jedi Temple, became his personal guard. The actions they undertook in Vader's name over the course of the Civil War earned them the nickname of "Vader's Fist". Vader piloted a [[Darth Vader's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|black-hued Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor]] during some of his early missions for Palpatine as the Great Jedi Purge continued, sometimes flanked by [[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters]]. His personal command ship during this time was the ''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer Exactor. One of the most notable missions undertaken by Vader was to the planet Honoghr, which had been devastated by the Separatist toxin Trihexalophine1138 during the Clone Wars. He promised the native Noghri that the Empire would restore Honoghr's ecosystem, in exchange for their service to the Empire as assassins. Powers and Abilities Krayt Ryu Do (The Way of the Krayt Dragon) Anakin was trained by the order's most promising Jedi Knight, Obi-wan Kenobi. Through him, Anakin would reach a rich tradition of Lightsaber Training. Anakin's fighting style was The Way of the Krayt Dragon or Form V: Shien. It was the fifth of seven of lightsaber and jedi force combat. Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So, developed later, was designed for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use the opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin. Anakin was the best known swordsmen in the galaxy. Anakin realized this on the battle of Geonosis. Sith Abilities When Anakin Skywalker at long last embraced the dark side and was rechristened Darth Vader, he maintained his Krayt Ryu Do mastery, but utilized it in an even more brutal fashion, becoming a frightening opponent. However, his aggression became his fatal flaw, as he would become so controlled by it that it would give way to his rage. Though younger, stronger, more athletic, and a master swordsman gifted with more raw Force power than any other Force adept, he still lacked the experience, calm, and focus that his former master possessed. Though Vader could, and would call on the dark side to overpower his opponents, his mounting emotions distracted him, clouding his judgement and preventing him from executing his form as well as Kenobi executed his. Whereas Vader's strength lay in his offensive barrage, Kenobi's strength resided in his staunch defense. Obi-Wan was regarded as the greatest master of the passive style Soresu in the Jedi Order, and his absolute dedication to it would prove vital to his victory. Vader, frustrated by his inability to break through this defense, began making mistakes and leaving openings that he otherwise would have avoided had he remained focused and patient. Kenobi, similar to his duel with Grievous, would utilize his "wait them out" philosophy, relying entirely on the defensive and energy-conservative Soresu until the opponent became frustrated or fatigued, causing their offense to become sloppy, leaving openings that Kenobi could then exploit. In both cases, this resulted in the detachment of his opponent's limbs. This became Vader's downfall. Force Powers Jedi Knight The fact that Anakin was born with the highest known midi-chlorian count in galactic history and was considered to be the Chosen One leads to various conclusions about his Force potential and power. During his lifetime he did not achieve his full potential due to his destiny as a tragic hero, but before his fall to the dark side, although extremely young and having less than perfect training (due to his late age joining the Order), Anakin was one of the most powerful living Jedi. If he had reached his full potential, he would have become the most powerful being in both Jedi and Sith history. However, after his death, he became one with the Force, thus achieving his full potential. Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Darth Vader just before his death: "If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." If that is true, one interpretation would be that when one unites with the Force, a Jedi reaches the peak of his or her power. Anakin's unprecedented midi-chlorian count made him one of the most powerful members of the Jedi Order; however, it also made Anakin arrogant. When he came to the Jedi Temple at the age of nine, he began to develop at a much faster and accelerated pace than his fellow Padawans, further feeding his pride and self-importance. Anakin was skilled in the use of telekinesis able to lift heavy objects with minimal effort. During his duel with Asajj Ventress on Yavin IV, he easily deflected a large pillar back at Ventress when she hurled it at him and immedietly afterwards he used the Force to block her Force Push without even slowing down. He was also skilled at Force Jump, and was able to leap massive distances. Anakin was also capable of a powerful Force Push; however it should be noted that despite having a stronger connection to the Force than Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Force Push was unable to overcome Kenobi's during their duel on Mustafar. He was also skilled at Jedi Mind Tricks. However, Anakin also had a habit of using the Force Choke power, a sign of who and what he would later become. Jedi Knight Abilities: *Force Push *Force Choke *Force Grapple *Force Health *Jedi Mind Trick *Superjump *Super Acrobatics Sith Lord The fact that Anakin was born with the highest known midi-chlorian count in galactic history and was considered to be the Chosen One leads to various conclusions about his Force potential and power. During his lifetime he did not achieve his full potential due to his destiny as a tragic hero, but before his fall to the dark side, although extremely young and having less than perfect training (due to his late age joining the Order), Anakin was one of the most powerful living Jedi. If he had reached his full potential, he would have become the most powerful being in both Jedi and Sith history. However, after his death, he became one with the Force, thus achieving his full potential. Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Darth Vader just before his death: "If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." If that is true, one interpretation would be that when one unites with the Force, a Jedi reaches the peak of his or her power. Anakin's unprecedented midi-chlorian count made him one of the most powerful members of the Jedi Order; however, it also made Anakin arrogant. When he came to the Jedi Temple at the age of nine, he began to develop at a much faster and accelerated pace than his fellow Padawans, further feeding his pride and self-importance. Sith Lord Force Abilities *Telekinisis *Caplesnap (Force lightning) *Superjump *Super Acrobatics Flight Abilities Anakin is also very, very good at racing, or space wars. He could fix anything and his many often seen tools is his Hydrospanner Wrench. He could fix anything from Repulsor Deactivators, to a repulsorlift. Anakin's Lightsaber Savor Kyes Form II: Lightsaber Mod Anakin's Lightsaber is a Model Krayt Ryu Do Specialist, with a Cylindrical Hilt. It was a melee weapon, with a Sectric OmniBlue Blade. Anakin's lightsaber changed at the end of episode III, to a CarnaRed Blade, although it is never seen being used by Darth Vader/Anakin. Anakin later built a new lightsaber of a slightly different design. This weapon was a powerful creation that portrayed his skill of mechanical engineering; specifically built and designed for a master of Djem So, as Anakin was soon to become. In 19 BBY, after his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, this lightsaber was taken by Anakin's former Master, which he kept with him on Tatooine. This LightSaber was modified to work under water. It also had a big defense system against other blades. Transportation Anakin had a Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor, that was modified by a Jedi Knights Request to be Yellow. It carried Anakin and R2-D2. It was 5.47 meters in length. It had a forked shape nose for it to go further, and faster. It was also way to small to hold a hyperdrive. Instead it had a HyperSpace Transport Rings for long distance travel. It also had full Astromech Droid Socket, to carry Astrodroids. It had to large Delta-7B Laser Cannons, and two Ion Cannons. Appearances (movies) As Anakin Skywalker #Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace by George Lucas LucasFilms #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones by George Lucas LucasFilms #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by George Lucas LucasFilms #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi by George Lucas LucasFilms (end only) As Darth Vader #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope by George Lucas LucasFilms #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back by George Lucas LucasFilms #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi by George Lucas LucasFilms Behind the Scenes There have been claims that George Lucas took the name "Anakin" from his friend and fellow film director Ken Annakin. However, Lucas denied this via his publicist following Annakin's death in 2009. In Sanskrit, the name "Anakin" means "warrior". Additionally, the name could itself refer to him being the Chosen One—splitting into "An Akin" would translate the name as "Peerless" or "Without Equal". The name may also be derived from the name "Anakim", found in the Old Testament. It is one of several names used to identify a race of giants "'' 'the sons of God saw daughters of men and took them wives of all they chose' 6:2". Another possibility is "''ana-''" (Greek meaning "against" or "without") and "''kin" (meaning "family") could explain Anakin not having a father. It is also worth noting that "vader", is the Dutch word for "father" (as well as an Old English variant for "father" cf. OED), and it may be tempting to read the character name "Darth Vader" as "Dark Father", a word-play that may well be the root of the Sith title. However, judging by the origin of the other Sith names, Vader may also possibly be a derivative of the word "invader", especially when one considers the first task assigned to the fledgling Sith Lord. Anakin's unusual birth, him being the Chosen One, as well as the hints that a Sith Lord engineered this event, can be a reference to the Dune novel, in which the Bene Gesserit order conducts a eugenics—Human cross-breeding—program to create a superhuman, the Kwisatz Haderach, whom they could control. However, when this superhuman is finally born as the protagonist Paul Atreides, he eventually rebels against them. :"However, after all of his limbs were severed and he was extremely burned on Mustafar he lost much of his Force potential. As Darth Vader, Anakin was believed to have had roughly 80% of the strength of the Emperor. Had he sustained none of his injuries on Mustafar he would have been twice as powerful." - George Lucas Sources *StarWars III: Revenge of the Sith by George Lucas LucasFilms *http://www.wookieepedia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker Notes and References *Starwars III: Revenge of the Sith by George Lucas LucasFilms *Anakin's Early Life See Also External Links